


Together As Always

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Revenge, Sad, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Celegorm falls at Doriath.Curufin holds him as he lies dying.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Together As Always

It was in the midst of the battle that Curufin saw him fall.

His brother, his lover, the one to whom his soul was eternally bound, skewered by the blade of Dior, the retched half blood king!

Celegorm fought valiantly, with every bit of his strength and wit, but one slip of his hand, just one foolish misstep, and the cold bite of sharpened steel tore through his middle.

Caranthir watched as well, eyes gaping with horror as he watched his brother fall.

Curufin had let out an ear piercing cry and hadn’t known it.

The servants of Celegorm were quick to engage Dior in combat once more while Curufin ran to his brother’s side.

Celegorm still stood somehow, only falling slowly to his knees when Curufin made to grab for him. An angry red stain began to leak through his chain mail, wetting the silver haired elf’s armor with his own blood.

“Curvo...” Celegorm choked, another ugly stream of red dripping from his lips and down his chin.

He collapsed fully into Curufin’s arms then, the strength leaving his body at a rapid pace. 

“Tyelko? No!” His brother shook his head, refusing to let him depart from the world that they shared. He couldn’t die. He couldn’t go without him.

“Look at me!” Curufin pleaded desperately as his brother’s eyes began to close. “Look at me, please!” 

Curufin’s screams went unheard as the battle raged on, and he sat in the very center of it all, holding his dying sibling as his life drained from him moment by moment, running away with the pools of red that puddled around him.

“Curvo...” Celegorm coughed again, more blood being spat out over his face. 

His silver hair was stained by it now, dyed nearly as red as that of their mother.

“Tyelko please...” Curufin begged, his own face soaked with tears as he rocked his beloved gently back and forth, as one would do to soothe a crying babe.

Nothing would come of Curufin’s pleas. No one would answer, and Celegorm would leave him. This was certain and he was wise enough now to know it.

Yet still, he couldn’t help but hope.

“Curvo...” Celegorm’s voice was a whisper now as he spoke one final word, his eyes turned up to look deeply into Curufin’s own.

He died in the arms of the one he loved most, holding the most beautiful of all sights in his gaze as he passed.

Curufin lowered his head and began to sob into his brother’s still breast, grasping desperately at his body, which was already growing cold.

Others fell around him. More were being slain, and he could not see Caranthir through the bulk of the crowd any longer.

What he could see, however, was Dior.

The King was distracted, fighting off a band of Celegorm’s men, who had also watched their master succumb to the blade of Doriath’s ruler.

Reluctantly, and with shaking hands, Curufin placed one last kiss upon his beloved’s lips and then laid his lifeless body upon the ground.

When he stood, he drew his blade, and the shimmering steel found its final home deep within the flesh of Dior’s back.

Caranthir shouted from somewhere nearby as Curufin felt another sword plunge into his own body, straight through his heart.

Who his killer had been, he did not know, and frankly, it didn’t matter anymore. He wanted to die now. 

Without Celegorm, there was no life.


End file.
